When a kind of wheel is produced in two automatic forging production lines for wheels, the same kind of wheels will flow from two tracks by a rear machine and one unit, but since front and rear automatic special machines have certain production cycles, a walking cycle of a wheel on the tracks is an important factor that affects the production of the wheel. Therefore, the production cycle of the wheel needs to be strictly controlled, or it will affect the production cycles and production efficiency of the front and the rear procedures. A measure of manually adjusting the rhythm on a production track is generally adopted in order to not affect the production cycles of special machines for the front and rear procedures, which causes high labor intensity.